


Ti scalderò

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando per la quarta sera di fila il rumore dello scontrarsi incessante dei denti di James tennero sveglio Sirius, questo si alzò ed a passo di marcia si infilò nel letto dell'amico."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti scalderò

Fu proprio nell'inverno più freddo mai registrato che il riscaldamento di Hogwarts decise si rompersi, rendendo così agli studenti impossibile il dormire senza almeno due paia di calzettoni e, per i più freddolosi, un cappello di lana calato sulla testa.  
Ora, Sirius dal canto suo il freddo lo reggeva abbastanza bene, il problema era James. Sì perchè il castano passava le notti a battere i denti nel sonno, impedendo a Felpato di dormire.  
Quando per la quarta sera di fila il rumore dello scontrarsi incessante dei denti di James tennero sveglio Sirius, questo si alzò ed a passo di marcia si infilò nel letto dell'amico.  
"Felpato?" chiese Potter assonnato girandosi per guardare con aria interrogativa l'altro. "Che fai?" Uno sbadiglio creò una piccola nuvoletta di vapore fra i due.  
"Dovremmo dormire vicini, per tenerci caldo." James sembrò sorpreso dalle parole del moro, ma sentendo il calore che il suo corpo emanava e sentendo il sonno chiamarlo, si limitò ad annuire con una scrollata di spalle. Ottenuto il consenso di James, Sirius si rilassò nel letto, stendendosi per intero.  
Stare così vicino a Ramoso lo metteva stranamente in agitazione; non era la prima volta che loro due dormivano nello stesso letto, con i Malandrini spesso si addormentavano tutti insieme dopo aver combinato l'ennesimo scherzo, eppure ora che erano solo lui e James la cosa gli parve dannatamente intima. Forse è perchè sono innamorato di lui, si disse con amarezza.  
Sapeva di provare qualcosa per James, qualcosa di più forte di ciò di semplice amicizia, ormai da anni. Così come sapeva, ormai da anni, che per il giovane mago esisteva solo Lily Evans.  
Sentendo l'erezione di Sirius premergli contro il sedere, il castano si rigirò nel letto, così da poter essere faccia a faccia con lui. Tenendo gli occhi chiusi si avvicinò di qualche centimetro, passandogli una mano fra i capelli lunghi e posandogli l'altra sul petto. Nascondendo la faccia nel suo collo, Ramoso non vide il rossore che copriva le guancie di Sirius.  
Con gentilezza James allungò una gamba fra quelle dell'altro ed iniziò a sfregarla contro la sua erezione.  
"James..." sussurrò Sirius tra un gemito e l'altro. "Shh." Il castano gli intimò silenzio e gli sfregò le labbra contro la pelle candida, mordendolo ogni tanto.  
"Sai Sirius, ho desiderato fare questo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto." Un sorriso furbo ad ornargli il volto. Il moro si sentì svenire. James, il suo James, il James che aveva sognato ogni notte per oltre tre anni, lo voleva?  
"E che mi dici della Evans?" La voce gli uscì roca e più disperatamente speranzosa di quanto non volesse. "La Evans mi ha suggerito di cercare di farti ingelosire e così ho fatto." Sirius lo guardò sorpreso, trattenendo un gemito nel sentirne la gamba aumentare il ritmo contro il suo membro.  
Sirius buttò fuori tutta l'aria che aveva in corpo quando la mano di James si strinse attorno alla sua erezione, facendolo venire all'istante. Con il fiatone il moro lo abbracciò. Voleva farlo suo. Doveva farlo suo, o sarebbe impazzito. Eppure quando posò una mano sull'elastico dei boxer di James, quest'ultimo lo fermò.  
"Sirius Black, non ho intenzione di concederti le mie grazie prima del terzo appuntamento." Felpato rise a quelle parole e lo strinse a sè. James sbadigliò di nuovo fra le sue braccia.  
"Sai Sirius" disse lasciandosi trasportare dal sonno "dovremmo dormire insieme più spesso. Sei così caldo..."  
E un attimo prima di addormentarsi definitivamente, giurò di aver sentito le labbra di Sirius posarsi sulle sue e promettergli che non gli avrebbe fatto condividere quel letto mai con nessun altro.


End file.
